Under The Eye
by Falling For Se7en
Summary: My; 2nd ever Fanfic, 1st ever Resident Evil Fanfic! Sherry and Jake have been apart for a long time. The introduction of London, England brings them together again. Will include Ana/Leon, Chris/Sheva


Sherry.

London. March 3rd.

My plane had just arrived in London, England. It was said that there was a terrible outbreak of the C-Virus, and I was there to help find out the cause of the sudden outbreak. So was the BSAA, of course. Chris Redfield and his team were there, to try and clear up some of these things. There were many BOW's. Rumour was there were new ones. But I was here to check that out.

I could still remember the last time I was fighting these monsters. I remember Leon, Helena, the creatures we had to defend ourselves against, and much more. Bust most importantly, I remember Jake. A little smile appeared on my face, from the distant memories; good and bad. We had planned on keeping in contact, but it didn't work out that way. In fact, that one text from him was all I ever received. But I never wondered on the memories of him. Life's about the future. The important things are my career and the safety of the world.

I had my gun held defensively in my hand, as I walked out of the plane. The echoes of screaming and shouting were all that could be heard, as it hovered over the almost silent surroundings. Then, the worst happened. The landing spot we were now stood in had been boarded off as securely as possible, keeping the undead away. But then, I saw an old friend of mine charging through the metal. Or, as Jake would say, his 'ex-girlfriend' - a thought that would have brought a smile to my face, if my life wasn't suddenly in danger. It looked like air with how effortless it was for it to crash through like that. Everyone started to panic, and of course, I did, too. The last time I faced Ustanak I had a partner by my side, but not this time.

Someone suddenly grabbed hold of my arm, and I looked to see who it was. It was Chris. He was running with me, while other members of the BSAA were leading other people away, too. I watched in horror as I saw the infected make their way through the now wrecked fencing, to the defenceless people who were left – having their lunch, while spreading their infection, one by one.

Chris didn't let go of my arm, as he pulled me along. I tried pulling back, I wanted to help these people. And I tried my best. I turned my head to the side, attempting to aim and shoot. The distance and the problem that I was running made it all terrible. I shot a few J'avo, but only one was affected, as it fell to its final death from a head shot. To be honest, I doubt that was me. The BSAA were shooting at them too, with a sniper set up on a building. I couldn't tell where, though. There could have been more than one. But I didn't care. I was far too distracted to even think about that.

We approached the door to a building, and another BSAA member opened it, quickly letting us, as well as other survivors, enter what looked almost like a quarantine area. They were checking and questioning everyone, to see if they had been bit.

It felt like hours passed by in that minute of escaping. I was now locked up, in a building that was incredibly secure. I had no way of getting out without being caught, because Chris didn't trust me out on my own. The only person I knew was him. But he claimed there was someone else there, I just didn't know who. I knew it wasn't Leon. The last time I spoke to him, he said he was trying to find Ada. A woman who I was pretty sure I didn't know.

"Sherry..?" I heard a confused, and shocked voice call from behind me. That voice. It was so similar, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of it. I knew it, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on whose voice it was. I turned, to see it was Jake. I gasped in surprise, I hadn't seen this guy in such a long time, and it was just amazing to see him again! I ran over to him, and pulled him in to a hug. I could tell he wasn't greatly impressed with the hug, even though he did hug me back. It was hard not to. I missed him a lot, and seeing him again was just amazing. I was pretty sure he had missed me, too.

I looked to is arm, remembering that he was a mercenary, and he use to have a logo that represented it on his arm. I raised an eyebrow, seeing that he had the logo there. I remembered him ripping one off back along, when he had first met Chris. I couldn't help frowning, a little. This guy never understood how dangerous his job was. But then, mine was, too. I did go hunting down BOW's, now.

I heard a small laugh come from him, as he pulled away. "Are you happy to see me, or not?" he asked, hinting to the small frown, he had noticed. I just threw it away, letting a smile brighten up my face. "Of course I am happy to see you, Jake!" I replied, so enthusiastically. I heard Chris' boots heavily stomp away, as he returned to his team. He had always had his own opinions on Jake, and they were different to mine. But he had his reasons to think them, so I never argued about it.

Jake grinned at me, as he glanced out the window at the Ustanak. "Looks like my ex-girlfriend is back for more..." he muttered. He looked at me when he said it, but it sounded like he was talking to himself, so I said nothing, but I did smile. I picked up my gun, which Chris had left to the side for me. I then looked up at Jake, seeing he had a gun with him, already. "I think we should go and show these guys they shouldn't mess with us." I replied, laughing a little.

Jake just nodded in agreement. I knew it would be hard for him to resist taking out these things, and it was like one great reunion. Just a few people were missing, now. We started silently walking through the building, avoiding the sight of the BSAA members. I remembered Chris saying that under no circumstances, could anyone leave the building, unless they were part of his team. We had to be careful.

It wasn't hard, though. While they were urgently attending to the sick and injured, we had our chance to go. We took the opposite route that I had come from, knowing we needed to have a little more power than our pistols to even think of defeating the Ustanak.

Silently, I opened a door that led outside. There in front of us, was hell. It really was. It reminded me so much of the last time, I was with Jake. The only difference was that this was the city of London. Everything was up in flames, cars were scattered across the road, bodies lay on the ground lifeless, and glass was shattered everywhere from the windows. We were the only people left, who could save this place. That was why the BSAA were here.

The place was silent. Not even Jake or I said anything. Everything was dead. Then, a woman walked past in the distance, with short, dark hair. I raised an eyebrow. I faintly remembered her, and I could tell Jake knew her very well. His face darkened, into an angered frown. He growled, silently.

He was about to run after her with his pistol aimed in the air, but I grabbed his arm before he got anywhere, using all my strength to try and pull him back. "Jake! Calm down." I whispered. I didn't even know the exact reason of why I was there, and I was still awaiting my orders. I didn't want to have Jake running off, if it was something he could help me with. The frown that he looked at me with showed it all. He wanted revenge on her, for taking us to the facility in China, and experimenting on him. I didn't blame the poor guy; I knew what it was like.

"Please, Jake?" I begged him. I opened my mouth to speak again, but I got cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. It was mine. I answered, with a simple "Hello." Then, my job was simply explained to me. I needed to find out who was the cause for this outbreak, and where these new BOW's were coming from. "Okay. I will fill you in on what happens." I simply replied, before hanging up.

Jake hadn't gone anywhere, and I was relieved that he decided to listen to me. But, I could tell that his angered expression had slightly changed to a confused one. "Who was that, and what about?" he asked, curiously. "I need to find who started this." I simply explained. Because I knew, find who started it, and you'll find who created the BOW's. Then the answers would spill.

Jake rolled his eyes, looking at me with his amazing smile. I didn't even know why I just called it that. Amazing? Hah, I'm going crazy. "_"We _need to find out who started this." He stated, as if he was correcting me. I was happy with that correction; working with Jake was a great thing.

I let out a small laugh, "Okay. We need to." I replied, and then my phone beeped. I looked at it, and a map appeared of the city, with my target. No route planned, so Jake and I had to make our own way there.

"So…" I heard Jake say. I raised an eyebrow to look at him, to see if he was going to finish his sentence. He did. "Done anything interesting, recently? I mean, it's been a long time. Surely you have, right?" He asked, looking at me with a small smile. I just shrugged. "If hunting down BOW's and having ten near-death experiences a day counts as interesting, I've had a hell of a time."

Jake just laughed at my reply, being so amused by that. "More fun than me." He said, with a shrug. I watched as his expression fell, suddenly. Whatever had happened in our time apart, it couldn't have been the best. But I didn't want to upset him anymore; I didn't question him at all.

He glanced over at me, and as he did, I looked to the ground, with embarrassment. I saw in the corner of my eyes, a small smile brightened up his face. It made me smile again, too. I lifted my head up, as I thought I heard screaming coming from the building to our left. I looked at Jake, and I could tell he did, too. "We better go check that out, could be a survivor." He explained, and I nodded in agreement. We both had out pistols raised, ready to aim and shoot if we needed to.

He slowly pushed the door forward, walking in before me. I was covering him if something leaped out; it was all I could do. I saw something. It darted to another room. I looked at Jake, who was looking a completely different way to me.

"That way." I whispered to him, pointing towards the door. He started walking, and I walked in front of him, to lead. I heard him chuckle a little, and it made me smile.

We stopped at the door, and I peaked my head in, seeing a J'avo. I frowned, and crept in to the room, Jake following me. The clever thing had its back towards us. Jake walked up to it slowly, pulling his knife out, and stabbing it right through the brain. It squealed a little, but soon fell to it's death. I had forgotten how talented Jake was. He was a mercenary, after all.

He then saw something I didn't. "Sherry!" He yelled out, quickly running over to me, and pulling me to the side, shooting behind me as he did so. We landed on the wooden ground, with a thud, both of us shocked.

I looked at the guy who was right in front of me, and I frowned a little. "Sorry, Jake.. " I muttered. I felt so stupid, as after all this time, I still needed him here to save my ass. But he smiled, stood up, then grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet. "It's just like the good old times." He replied. I could tell he wasn't bothered about having to save me, which made me smile.


End file.
